1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a flameless candle with multimedia capabilities. More particularly, this invention is directed to a flameless candle with a speaker which may be used either alone or with one or more other similar units adapted for audio or audio/visual capabilities.
2. State of the Art
Flameless candles are known where electric or electronic devices provide a flame-like light. Such candles are particularly useful for situations or placements where a typical candle with a real flame would be inappropriate for health or safety reasons. Configurations of flameless candles are known where the candles are light-, sound-, or motion-sensitive. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,645 and 6,033,209.
Also, candle devices are known where prerecorded music on an integrated chip or cassette is provided. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,005, 6,074,199, 6,468,071, and 6,520,770.